1. Field
This application relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to interconnecting integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
There have been many reasons for interconnecting more than one integrated circuit die to form a single packaged device. One use has been to increase memory for a given package. Another has been to combine two die that are commonly used together but are difficult to make using a process that is effective for both. One example is a logic circuit and an RF circuit used for mobile phones. Sometimes there are interconnect issues or interference issues that must be addressed. In any case there are sometimes issues that are addressed because of the particular combination of die being implemented. Regardless of the reason for the combination of the multiple die, there are issues that arise in order to overcome the fact that there is a need to have multiple die. The ability to combine various functionalities on a single die remains limited so the issues associated with multiple die continue.
Accordingly there is a need for improved techniques for interconnecting multiple die.